


True Colors

by Shortgirl1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cute Stiles Stilinski, Every Werewolf Wants Stiles Stilinski, Everybody Wants Stiles Stilinski, Everyone Loves Stiles Stilinski, Jealousy, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Singer Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Can Sing, Stiles Stilinski is Eighteen Years Old, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Pack, Stiles Stilinski's Jeep's Name is Roscoe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortgirl1/pseuds/Shortgirl1
Summary: Someone leaves a baby on the doorstep of the sheriff's house and it gets attached to Stiles and won't let go. When people see how he is with the baby they start to realize he's more than just the spaz that they see him as. And I guess it also helps that there's a video of him shirtless while singing.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 381





	1. Bad Day

Stiles is having a bad day... Okay more like a bad week. Roscoe broke down again and is in the shop, Scott blew him off for Allison three times already, and a baby is clinging to him and won't let go.

Don't get him wrong he loves children. Adores them really, but he has had to eat, sleep, and take showers with little Aurora because she is basically allergic to other people. He has had her since he opened the door one morning and found her on the porch in a basket. She didn't even let go of him when he was asked questions for his dad's paperwork, and screamed louder than Lydia when someone from social services tried to take her. Which is why she is in temporary custody of the sheriff.

Well technically she's in temporary custody of the sheriff but really that's as far as it goes, because she's with Stiles all the time. Which is why she is with Stiles at school right now.

Third Persons POV

_____

He walked into the school with a backpack, a baby carrier, and a fully loaded diaper bag with baby essentials.

Little Aurora was in the baby carrier and he was on his way to Harris's class soaked because it decided to rain heavily. It was like this day had a personal vendetta against him. And because he had so much stuff to carry he had to focus and slow down. Not being able to use his spark to block the water or run like he usually did.

He made it to Harris's class and opened the door without knocking causing the whole room to look at him.

"Hi" he said with a small wave, but they were still looking at him funny. Usually by now people would have gone back to doing their work or go back to ignoring him so he was really put off by it.

He was making his way to his seat when Harris snapped out of it and began to question him.

"Mr. Stilinski what do you think you are doing, and why do you have a child with you."

Stiles paused and looked at him before he began to ramble.

" Well I was going to my seat because it's class, and I have a baby because some asshole decided it was a good idea to abandon little Aurora on our doorstep. I mean who DOES that she could have gotten sick or worse and then-" but Stiles was cut off.

"I mean why do you have a child here Mr. Stilinski this is school not a daycare center"

Stiles looked at him like he said something hilarious.

"Well TECHNICALLY school is a glorified daycare center and-"

Harris pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just tell me why you have the child Stiles"

So Stiles began to ramble again ignoring his classmates who were still eyeing him weirdly while discreetly taking pictures. He didn't realize that because he was soaked his usually baggy clothes were sticking to him like a second skin.

And because he was in a rush this morning he didn't have time to grab a plaid shirt to cover the tight jeans Lydia forced him into buying. So he looked [GOOD](https://images.app.goo.gl/st8mUhcCrrwrxK9p8).

Like [REALLY GOOD](https://images.app.goo.gl/htrNqBMn79YXGMEm6). And some people were beginning to have problems... In their lower regions. Scott was horrified when he smelt Ethan, Danny and Isaac's arousal, and some from various people in the rooom. So he just covered his nose.

Mr. Harris was about to interrupt him again when a little cry was heard and Stiles just shut up and bent down, uncovering the carrier to reveal the [cutest little baby](https://images.app.goo.gl/FJejMkrLVMEN7Ty18) ever.

Stiles began to whisper sweet little nothing's to her. Holding her small hand and running a finger across her cheek.

"Shhh it's okay... Stiles is here. I'm not gonna leave you.

It's alright... Don't cry kochanie."  
(Darling)

His classmates were again shocked, they had never heard him speak Polish before. And over half of them didn't even know what language he was speaking. They just watched and he unknowingly switched languages.  
And Scott was pretty sure he was going to be mentally scarred when he smelled the arousal triple from the three of them.

He looked at them in disgust while burying his head making some people look at him. But everyone looked to the front of the class when they heard him speaking again.

"Co jest nie tak piękne?"  
(What is wrong beautiful?)  
"O co chodzi?"  
(What is it?)  
"Nie płacz mojej małej Aurorze. Jesteś piękniejsza, gdy się uśmiechasz"  
(Don't cry my little Aurora. You're more beautiful when you smile)

The soothing worked and she calmed down begging to smile, and Stiles smiled back kissing her nose causing her to scrunch her face and giggle.

And Scott shot his head back up when he heard some people's heart skip a [beat](https://images.app.goo.gl/vw58zRvxztEhxFqR8).

She held up her hands wanting to be picked up but he smiled at her and began talking.

"I'm wet I can't pick you up or you'll be wet to. Then you'll be sick and no one wants that do we moja cenna gwiazda."  
(My precious little star)

She began to frown again and her lip wobbled but he gave gave her some Eskimo kisses and she laughed again while he just smiled goofily at her.

When Stiles looked back up and saw everyone staring slack jawed he blushed and stumbled making him land on his butt.

Aurora cackling made everyone come out of their trance while Stiles just covered his face.

Mr. Harris began speaking.

"Stiles just skip this period and go change your clothes. I don't have enough migraine meds to deal with you and a child, just get out of my class."

Stiles was still embarrassed so he didn't make a witty remark. He just fumbled to his feet, put on his backpack, slung the diaper bag over his shoulder and picked up the baby carrier while scurrying out of the room.

Lydia had the whole thing on video (she was taking pictures of him to prove how good he could look if he just put in some effort and wore something that fit for a change. She started to record when Stiles talked to Aurora. She found it cute.) and posted it to all her social medias before focusing back on Mr. Harris who began to teach.

And no one knew that by the end of the day everyone would have seen it because It would be shared over and over again. Someone would see it and send it to their friends, and that person would send it to their friends and so on.

A little while later Lydia excused herself so she could go to the bathroom. And that's when the REAL trouble would begin.


	2. Stiles Cans Sing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is true Colors by Justin Timberlake look it up on YouTube because that's what I imagine his voice sounding like when he sings the song.

Third Persons POV  
___________

Lydia was walking to the restroom when she heard Stiles talking to someone in the gym. She walked to the gymnasium door and peeked through seeing Stiles. She pulled out her phone to record him again because him speaking to Aurora is absolutely precious.

That's exactly what he was doing too. Just speaking to her while she babbled back. Lydia held her phone steady as she recorded him speaking to her and smiling at her like she was the most precious thing.

She knew he liked kids and babysat for the deputy's, but she had never seen him in baby mode. He was much more calm and steady, and he didn't flail as much. It was more Swift and graceful movements.

She was about to stop recording when he sat down the baby carrier and began to [change](https://images.app.goo.gl/xt1CA43wMruioqM58).

She sucked in breath when he [pulled his shirt off.](https://images.app.goo.gl/nxAB7kfx1LhWxKtPA)  
He went to unbuckle his pants but stopped when he heard Aurora crying.

He picked her up and took a deep breath.

"You with the sad eyes"

He sang while cradling her in his arms.

"Don't be discouraged, oh I realize"

He continued singing while stroking her face.

"It's hard to take courage  
In a world full of people"

He wiped the tears from her face and grabbed her hands kissing them gently.

"You can lose sight of it all  
The darkness inside you  
Can make you feel so small"

She had stopped crying and was now sniffling a little.

"Show me a smile then"

He lifted the hand for the arm she wasn't cradled into, and began pushing up the corners of her mouth.

"Don't be unhappy"

She began to smile so he pulled his hand back.

"Can't remember when  
I last saw you laughing"

He tickled her and she began to giggle making him smile.

"This world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
Just call me up  
'Cause I will always be there"

He untucked her from his arm and pulled her to his chest while he swayed lightly.

"And I see your true colors  
Shining through"

He tilted her back some so he could kiss her nose. She began to giggle.

"I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you"

His eyes watered a little and he was frowning. Aurora lifted her hand and stroked his face like he always did to her when she was sad or crying.

He gave her a watery smile and chuckled.

"I haven't sang that song in years." he said wistfully while Aurora just smiled at him and held the finger he brought up to her.

"Me and Mom used to sing that together, we wrote it. She would always sing it to me when I cried."  
He looked down at her.  
"There are a lot of things I've haven't done since she died, but I do them because of you. I'll even sing you the whole song later"

"I haven't spoken Polish since she died, no one to talk to. I haven't sang since she died, no one to sing to. Especially when she started to forget me"  
Stiles gave her kisses.  
"I believe you bring out the best in me Mój mały Aurora"  
(My little Aurora)

Stiles sighed as he snuggled her into his chest.  
"I could never let you go now Moja mała gwiazdka"  
(My little star)  
"I could probably ask Dad to adopt you hmm?" He cradled her in his arms and tickled her, making her giggle.  
"Is that what you want? I would be the best big brother. I won't let you go into the system."  
He continued to tickle her while laughing.

"I'll even change dad's diet so he can have more burgers and pizza." Stiles sat her down in the carrier while he was still talking "Not that he would need bribing, because as tough as he acts I can tell he already loves you. So young and already charming everyone and wrapping them around your fingers."

He began to unbuckle his pants and that's when Lydia snapped out of it and stopped recording.


End file.
